


Perfect Timing

by Kaesa



Series: Wacky Harem Stories [2]
Category: Analogue: A Hate Story/Hate Plus (Visual Novel series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years later, *Mute and *Hyun-ae are settling in well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! This is a coda to your main gift.
> 
> (Thanks again to my lovely beta, thinkatory!)

"Hey, you're home!" *Hyun-ae said brightly, looking up from the console she was working at.

"Yeah," said *Mute. She'd had a shitty day and she wasn't up to much enthusiasm, so *Hyun-ae was going to have to be enthusiastic for the both of them.

"What happened?" *Hyun-ae asked.

"I kind of bit a guy's head off," said *Mute.

"Did he deserve it?" *Hyun-ae asked, and *Mute wanted to defend the guy, because *Hyun-ae tended to be incredibly biased towards her loved ones and *Mute really wanted to be fair to him.

But she resisted her impulse, mostly. "No! I mean, probably not. He was just upset. I just... you know, it's rough. It still does a number on my head. It _shouldn't_."

"Yeah, I know," said *Hyun-ae. "It's like five years isn't enough to make up for centuries of indoctrination! Weird."

*Mute smiled wrily at that. "Okay, yeah, I see your point. He was being kind of a jerk, but he usually isn't, and he was like 'Hey I know you're used to running the show, *Mute, but you need to be less bossy, blah blah blah let me tell you about how I know everything,' and I was like 'No, seriously, you have no idea what I'm used to, shut the fuck up,' and it got kind of heated. On the other hand," she added, "we did finally catch that asshole hacker."

"The one who was posting blackmail pictures on billboards for the lulz or the one who made that horrible virus that was making AIs talk backwards?" *Hyun-ae asked.

"The latter," said *Mute. "I feel bad about biting the guy's head off because he got infected and everyone who could actually parse what he was saying was ribbing him and pretending they couldn't."

"Ah, well. But he'll get better, right?" *Hyun-ae asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's a quick fix, just really irritating," said *Mute. "What are you working on?" She looked at the console. "Wouldn't this be easier just to do it in your head?"

"Dr. Wright says sometimes you spot mistakes more easily when you've got some distance between you and the code," said *Hyun-ae. "I don't know if it'll work for me, but... I'm trying it.  Anyway, this is that nano antibody thing I was trying to get working, and for some reason when I run simulations the nanobots keep doing things really inefficiently, and in one simulation they changed someone's blood from Type A+ to Type O.  They've been doing some other weird things with antigens and binding sites."

"Is... that bad?" *Mute asked. *Hyun-ae's biomedical engineering stuff was confusing at the best of times, but it was pretty cute that she got so into it.

"Well it's not good," said *Hyun-ae, scowling at the screen. "I need a break from this anyway." She sprang up from her chair and stretched a bit. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! ~Miss Investigator's going to be home from Europa in time for our anniversary!"

"I cannot believe you still call her that. You're an enormous dork," said *Mute.

"I know!" said *Hyun-ae, grinning.

"Also shouldn't she be _Mrs._ Investigator?" *Mute asked.

"You and your technicalities," said *Hyun-ae airily. "Why do you have to be so picky? Would you rather I called you _Mrs. Police Detective?_ "

"Oh my god, shut up, you're making me blush," said *Mute.

"You're so easy to fluster!" said *Hyun-ae.

"I'm not flustered!" *Mute said. "I'm just -- you know what, never mind, I'm not winning this argument." She kissed *Hyun-ae instead.

*Hyun-ae leaned into the kiss. _Apparently we're both winning this argument,_ she said into *Mute's head.

 _Oh really,_ *Mute said, slipping one hand up *Hyun-ae's skirt. She was very pleased with herself when *Hyun-ae gasped into her mouth.

And of _course_ someone chose that time to call them on the audiovisual display. They sprang apart, but not quite in time. "I _swear,_ " said the Investigator, looking amused, "you guys do this to torment me while I'm away, don't you?"


End file.
